


Tired

by habitxgolden91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, degration kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitxgolden91/pseuds/habitxgolden91
Summary: Louis is tired. As he's walking up to the front door the only thing he can think of is how tired he is, and Harry. He feels it hit him as he inserts the key in the lock, feel that little excitement of getting to see harry after a long and tiring day. Except when he steps inside there's no blaring music from the kitchen while harry is cooking, there's no smell of delicious food, no light on. And Harry is nowhere to be seen.*Harry is scared Louis gonna leave him. He's just a little insecure sometimes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.  
> This work is complete fiction. All the characters are complete fiction.  
> Anyways enjoy!

Louis is tired. 

He's on his way home from the studio and it's been a long day. He woke up at eight, took a shower, kissed Harry goodbye, and left for the studio. He usually wasn’t needed in the studio so early, but he was supposed to be in LA. He isn't. He's at their London apartment with Harry. So, he had to be up and out early so no one could catch a glance of him. Louis was working on his second album and they’ve been stuck on the same song all day. It's good, but something is missing that little thing that makes the song amazing. 

He hasn’t seen Harry since this morning. They’ve had a few texts throughout the day but other than that, nothing. So, to say he’s excited to come home is an understatement. It's always amazing coming home to Harry. Harry cooking with music on full volume in the kitchen, Harry dancing around the apartment in just his boxers, Harry concentrated on something he's working on, Harry cleaning. Everything. Just harry in general. Sure, it isn't as pleasant if they're in a fight or if Harry is in a bad mood, but it's still nice just knowing that he gets to come home to the beautiful man that is Harry Styles. 

Louis is still tired. But now he’s tired and a little excited. As he's walking up to the front door the only thing, he can think of is how he wants to eat some food and curl up with Harry for the rest of the night, and maybe get laid. He feels it hit him as he inserts the key in the lock, feel that little excitement of getting to see Harry after a long and tiring day. Except when he steps inside there's no blaring music from the kitchen with Harry cooking, there's no smell of delicious food, no goofy Harry dancing around in just boxers and socks, no light on, no sign of life. And no Harry Styles... 

“Haz! I’m home!” Louis calls out, nothing. No sound from Harry. If they weren't in the middle of a pandemic Louis would think Harry wasn’t home. But he knows his boyfriend. And he can see Harry's big shoes next to his smaller ones by the door. He is somewhere in the apartment. 

He tries calling Harry`s names a few more times, but quickly gives up and starts looking around the apartment for his boyfriend. The apartment isn't that big they aren't there that much. They're only there when they aren't supposed to be in England. They usually stay at their London house. Because that’s their home. 

He starts looking in the kitchen. No harry. He moves to the living room he can see a half-full glass of water on the table and a blanket on the couch, but no Harry. He walks by the bathroom, but he can't see any light coming out from under the door, so he walks past it and goes for the bedroom. 

It's dark in their bedroom. He sees the bed untouched, the bathroom door wide open, and the light off. He looks over the room in one go, trying to see Harry. The flat isn't very big, so he has to be in here there’s no other place left for him to be. Sure enough in the corner of the room by the dresser next to the bed Harry is sitting. Louis starts slowly walking towards his boyfriend. 

“Baby” Louis says. No answer. He keeps walking the short distance, he can see Harry fully now. Dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Louis hoodies knees to his chest and hands folded together around them. He looks like a sad kitten. Louis stops right in front of him and crouches down so they're on eye level. Now, getting a good look at his boyfriend's face, he sees it. Red puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks, hair a mess, quite frankly Harry looks like a mess. Like he’s been crying for hours. Louis can feel his heart break. Hating the thought of harry sitting in the dark apartment crying, alone. 

“Hey hazza what's wrong? What happened?” And that must be some kind of breaking point because before Louis knows it he has a lap full of crying boyfriend. He tries asking over and over what's wrong but quickly figures out that it's best to just hold him and kiss him. So, they sit there on the floor, Harry sobbing into Louis' neck and shoulder, holding him tight. Like he was afraid Louis would disappear. And Louis holds him, holds him so tight. Kisses him and, whispering sweet comforting words and ‘I love yous’ in his ear. 

They aren’t in a rush. Louis isn’t going to force an answer out of his boy. That isn’t what Harry needs. Right now, Harry needs this. Hugging, gentle touches, gentle kisses, sweet gentle words. Gentleness. Louis can give him that. He can be gentle. 

Louis doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there when Harry's sobs turn into little hiccups. The thing is, Louis is a man of action. He isn't the best with crying, he’s a problem solver and fixer. Whenever his sisters were crying over something he always fixed it. Boy problems, money problems you name it he was there to fix it. Whenever their friends needed advice they went to Harry. Because Harry is gentle and a good talker. So, seeing Harry like this and knowing it'll take some time for Harry to tell him the real problem makes Louis feel helpless. Knowing there’s nothing he can do to make Harry feel better. He wants to kick whoever hurt Harry and hold him until he is laughing and smiling, showing off his dimples. He just wants to fix whatever the problem is. He doesn't want Harry hurting. 

“Lou?” Harry says. It's barely above a whisper and if Harry wasn’t sitting on him, Louis wouldn’t have heard him. 

“I'm right here baby. What's wrong, darling?” Louis isn't stupid. He's been with this boy for ten years and knows that he isn't going to tell him that easy. 

The thing with Harry is that if there's a small problem he’ll rant to Louis about it tell him how upset he is and what made him upset and maybe cry a tiny bit. But when there are real things scaring and upsetting him, he will shut down. Keep till himself and wish the problem away. He's gotten better over the years to voice his concerns and not shut Louis out but he still has moments of doubt, like this. Where he cries in the dark for hours, shutting Louis out completely, then just brush it off as nothing. Louis hates it. There's few things he hates more than when Harry is upset like this when he won't tell Louis anything. He absolutely despises it. 

“It's nothing, I'm just being dramatic” Harry brushed off with an awkward dry chuckle at the end. Trying to make light of the situation. But that won't do. No. 

“Hey, you can always talk to me. I won't think it's dumb or that you're being dramatic” Louis says in a careful soft voice. He just wants Harry to know that Louis is always in his corner, always has been, always will be. Always looking out for him. Always going to love him. When the blue-eyed man doesn’t get any response, he decided to change his tactic.

“Come on, let's take a bath and order Chinese” And that’s that. Making Harry feel good is his only priority right now. Harry isn't crying anymore so that's definitely a good thing, he'll tell him eventually. Louis isn't going to push him. 

Harry seems hesitant at first but got up. He looks so tired and almost scared. Worn down. It breaks Louis' heart. 

“I'll go start the bath, okay baby?” Louis asks. Gentleness. Gentle. With a small nod, he's off to the bathroom to start running the bath. Harry loves baths. That’s one of the reasons they bought this apartment. The kitchen and the bathtub. It's big and spacey and fits both Harry and Louis perfectly. There's something about taking a bath that’s just so relaxing. Turn down the lights, light some scented candles, warm water. They love it. And Harry loves it even more. 

That’s what he does. Warm water, lights down, scented candles, and an ocean blue bath bomb. Right as the bath is ready, Harry walks in only in his boxers, sweatpants, and hoodie gone. He looks amazing. Soft curls everywhere, they go just above his shoulders. Long golden legs, god those legs are beautiful, tanned beautiful torso. Louis wants to kiss and worship Harry's body. He has. He looks angelic. Absolutely gorgeous. Harry is staring at him. Piercing green eyes. He looks unsure, and Louis has never seen him like this. In their ten years together, Louis has seen everything of Harry. Harry happy and laughing, sad Harry crying his eyes out with snot all over his face. Unsure harry, but Louis has never seen him like this. Frightened almost. Like he's so scared of doing the wrong thing and if he spoke too loud or move too fast, everything would crash down on him. It's heartbreaking. 

“Do you want me to leave? I can wait outside if you want.” Louis says, suddenly unsure. They always bathe together but Harry is sad and Louis doesn’t want him to feel obligated to bathe with him. 

“You don’t want to bathe with me?” Harry asks. Sad green eyes looking at him. And shit that wasn’t what he meant. 

“No of course I want to, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to” Louis hurried out. Harry just nods in confirmation. “Let's get in baby.” Louis started undressing his pants and shirt, now standing only in his boxers. Harry slowly steps out of his boxers and starts moving towards the bathtub. Louis does the same and gets in, spreading his legs so there's enough space for Harry to sit between them. He slowly gets in and sits down between the spread legs and wiggles a bit to get comfortable. 

Normally during a bath, they would probably chat a bit about their day, joke around, just have fun. Now they're silent. Sitting there just thinking and breathing. Harry is starting to relax his shoulders and his whole body is against Louis. Right from where their feet are tangled together to where Harry's head is resting on Louis's chest. It's nice, comforting. Then harry starts talking. 

“How was the studio? Have fun?” Louis had almost forgotten that he had been there at all. So, consumed with Harry that everything else seems unimportant. Everything else is unimportant. All that matters is Harry. 

“It was okay, tiring. We`ve been stuck on the same song for like a week. Really frustrating.” Louis tells him. Harry hummin along. 

“Well wats wrong with it? I'm sure it's great” Harry answers. Playing with the foam that’s covering their bodies. He looks adorable. 

“You have to say that” Louis playfully says. “it's nothing wrong with it, it's good. Something is just missing, that little thing that makes it amazing” Louis continues. 

They're quiet for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. “Do I get to hear it?” Harry asks. Again, with the gentleness 

“Do you want to hear it? You can if you want” Louis answers. He's always been kind of protective over his music. He wants it to be good, finished. He knows he's a good musician not in a cocky, `I'm better than everyone else´ way just that he's confident that his music is good. Louis knows he wouldn’t have gotten to where he is today if his music was shit. 

Louis has lost track of how long they sit there. Loung enough so the water is cold, and their bodies look like raisins. They sat mostly in silence after their little chat. 

“let's get out of the bath and order Chinese” Louis says and starts to stand up. Harry was sitting basically on top of him, so he doesn’t have much of a choice other than to get up. They wash each other's hair and body in silence just the sound of their breathing and water pouring down on them. 

They get out of the bathtub and dry off in silence. Louis is done first and just stands still for a minute, admiring the beautiful man that is his boyfriend. 

“I'll go order and let you put on some clothes, okay baby?” Louis goes to open the door when he feels a hand around his bicep pulling him back. He's taken by surprise when he feels Harry's lips on his. It's their first kiss all day, not counting the good morning peck. It's innocent and chaste. No heat behind it just soft lips. The kiss ends almost as soon as it came, but it's so good. Harrys lips are intoxicating, when you first get a taste you're only left wanting more, needing more. 

“I love you” Harry whispers. Letting go of Louis' arm and stepping back to give Louis room to open the door. 

“I love you too,” Louis says back and walks out of the room. 

* 

They're sitting on the couch eating Chinese food. Harry dressed in black hoodie and grey sweatpants, Louis in a plain white t-shirt and black joggers. Louis hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was in his lap. He was originally planning to make dinner when he came home from work if Harry hadn't made something yet, but the evening took a turn he didn’t expect, and food had been the furthest thing from his mind. Harry seems to be enjoying himself too, eating his food and talking about his day and what he had done while Louis was at the studio. He's avoiding the topic, Louis knows. 

To any other person, it would look like everything was okay, that they were just tired and as having a normal conversation. But Louis can feel the tension in the room, notices the way Harry is dancing around certain topics, and just stops mid-sentence before starting to talk about something completely different. Harry is talking about something he watched earlier when Louis finally cracks. 

“You know we`re going to have to talk about it, right?” Louis says firm but soft. He doesn’t want to upset Harry again, but he can only pretend for so long. When Harry stays quiet Louis starts to worry and goes to sit down right in front of him. When they have serious conversations, they sit opposite of each other so they can talk for real. Face to face. 

“Louis,” Harry says in a warning tone. It's pretty clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“No. Don’t `Louis’ me. We're talking about this.” Some might say Louis is being too firm. That he should respect Harry not wanting to talk about it, but this is Harry, his boy. Louis knows his boy and knows that if they don’t talk about it now it's going to haunt him for weeks. They both know this. 

“Louis...” Harry says, pleading. “please” And Louis almost gives in, almost. 

“Harry, I love you. I love you so much so you can't expect me to see you sobbing alone in the dark and ignore it. That’s not how this relationship works.” Louis says. He can almost see the wires and wheels to Harry's brain work out the perfect thing to say. He's always been like that, thinking long about what he'll say and then say it slowly to make sure that it comes out the way he wants. 

“It was just a tweet, it isn't important. Just got a bit wrapped up in my own head, is all” Harry says. He looks so small saying it. Like he's thinking Louis would judge him. Louis knows that Harry gets wrapped up in his own head, that he looks for too long, reads it too many times so the words don’t look like words anymore. He's an overthinker. 

“What did the tweet say, baby?” Louis asks as he moves closer to harry, taking Harry's hands in his and kissing the knuckles. His skin is soft and warm, and Louis just really wants to touch him forever. Harry is saying something, but he's speaking so quietly that Louis can't make out a single word. 

“Babe I can't hear you,” Louis says, with that Harry stops his rambling and takes a deep breath. 

“That you were going to leave me,” Harry says in a shaky voice “and at first I didn’t think anything of it, people say shit like that all the time, but then I clicked on the thread and they were saying all these horrible things about me and how I'm ruining your life, and I guess it just got to me, I don’t know.” Harry looks down at their hands, soft green eyes. Louis feels a mix of emotions, but mostly anger and protectiveness. 

He never ever wants Harry to think that he isn't good enough for him. Louis knows that Harry is it for him and knows that he feels the same. So, to get Harry this upset they must have said some disgusting stuff. And Louis feels sick to his stomach. 

“No. I could never leave you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're kind and loving and you treat me so well. You know me better than I know myself.” Louis takes a deep breath “You`ve seen me at my worst when I'm completely broken down. You’ve always been there for me. I trust you with everything I own, I trust you with my life. I love you so much it's scary.” Louis is starting to sound frantic now. Rambling on and on about how much harry means to him and how much he loves him. Harry must sense this because suddenly a pair of warm lips are on his. 

“I love you so much” Harry whispers against his lips. And it's so lovely and warm and sensual and special and Louis doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. 

“Words can't even start to describe how much I love you,” Louis says back. And then they're kissing. Too much tongue, not enough lips, hot breath, and breathy moans. It's perfect. It's so familiar yet so exciting. It's like a dance, well-practiced and you know all the steps where to place your hands, where to suck on the neck to get the other to squirm and moan. Where to kiss and when to talk. They’ve done this before, so many times, and it never gets old. It's good, so good, but right now it's not enough. Not when Harry is basically in his lap, rock hard. 

“Take me to bed Lou, please” And yeah Louis really wants that. Really wants to see Harry moan and beg. 

“Yes, yeah I want that,” Louis rambling “Want that so much, been thinking about it all day.” Louis continues. Harry is moaning, so loud. If only the world knew how easily Harry gets like this. That confident, pop/rock legend Harry styles is a moaning neck biting mess from just some well place touches and neck kisses. Louis loves it. 

“Yeah?” Harry asks. Teasing little shit. 

“Always thinking about you.” And with that Louis stands up, holding on to Harry's thighs so he won't drop him, and starts walking towards their bedroom. Harry kisses down his neck while moaning filth and words of encouragement in his ear and he can't believe how turned on he is. 

They reach the bedroom fast enough and drops Harry on the bed with a thud. Louis takes off his shirt in one swift movement and dives back in for a kiss. The kiss is messy right from the start. Too much tongue, not enough lips, and teeth clashing. Fuck if it doesn’t feel good. 

“strip” Louis says with a firm voice. Not harsh but firm, so Harry knows he's being serious. 

Harry's eyes are completely dark. No hint of green. He looks at Louis for a second before ridding himself of his hoodie and joggers. He's only in his boxers now, cock straining in the tight material. He looks gorgeous. 

“You're so beautiful,” Louis says sincerely “I'm so lucky to get you like this.” Louis continues. And he really is lucky. The luckiest. 

The shy smile that creeps up on Harry's face is one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. 

“Now I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk.” All gentleness gone, suddenly the atmosphere is entirely different. It's so hot in the room, the shy smile on Harry's face replaced with wide eyes and a moaning mouth. It’s the hottest fucking thing Louis has ever seen. 

“Louis, please.” Harry whines. Desperate for any kind of release. Desperate for Louis touch, on his cock, on his hips, everywhere. Needs Louis to touch him everywhere. Wants Louis to take care of him. 

“I know baby, I know” No. Louis doesn’t know. This is torture and Harry knows he's in for a long night. Harry shimmies out of his boxers, now laying there completely naked, with Louis staring at him. 

“So pretty baby” and Harry loves this. A sucker for compliments lives for the praise. “Turn around for me” Harry complies right away. Turning around laying on his stomach in a matter of seconds. Louis makes a little humming noise in approval but doesn’t say anything. He hears Louis rustling around behind him and a sound of a lube cap being popped open. A shiver runs down Harry's back with the thought of Louis fingering him open. 

He feels two lube covered fingers prod at his entrance, letting them sink in slowly but surely. The stretch is so good, it's almost too much starting with two fingers, but fuck it's so so good. Louis is whispering sweet encouraging words into his back and it's so good. But Louis is anything but done, cause not long after he feels a third finger being added, and Harry was not stretched enough for three fingers. He moans loudly, on the verge of a scream. 

“Doing so good, being so good for me” Louis praises. He does that for a couple of minutes, fingering Harry open, purposely avoiding his prostate. Harry is a whimpering, moaning mess. Writhing and begging for Louis to get on with it even though he knows Louis is going to take his time with him tonight. They’ve done this before, this game. Louis driving Harry to the edge, edging him for hours, fucking his mouth, fingering him for hours just to make him needy and begging. It's not often they get to do this with their busy schedules and tours. Of course, they have more time in quarantine, but this, this is special. It's amazing and so fucking filthy. 

He feels his orgasm build up in his stomach, and he's almost there, feeling his balls retract. Then it's gone. And Louis's fingers are getting removed from his hole. And he isn't coming. 

“Louis please, please I need it” Harry begs “please I need to come” Harry whimpers. Louis shushes him and leans down for a comforting kiss. 

“You're doing so well Hazza, looking so good for me” Louis preens. Looking at him with big eyes and a proud smile. 

“I'm going to fuck you,” Louis says after a few seconds of staring. “You`re going to make me come” Louis continues. Without a doubt catching the sharp intake of breath Harry took because, yes, he wants that. More than anything. Loves making Louis come. Loves getting fucked. And love Louis come. “Then I'm going to clean all the come out of you” And harry is dizzy. His head filled with thoughts with images of Louis' cock and mouth, inside him. “Then I'm going to tie you up, and make you take my whole hand” And Harry gasps. If there's is one thing, he like more than fucking its fisting. He loves feeling full to the brim. Louis whole fist. He loves it, so much. 

“Sound good baby?” Louis asks. He knows the answer, judged by Harry's reaction he's already imagining it. Harry gives a little nod in confirmation, to gone to form a real sentence. 

“Use your words, baby,” Louis says “need you to say it” And Harry should've seen that coming. Use your words his ass. He doesn’t think Louis gets how hard of a task that is right now. His mind is all foggy with LouisLouisLouis. Louis` lips, Louis` naked body, Louis' cock, Louis` mouth, Louis` hands. 

“Yes yes yes, want that” Harry babbles. Like if he said it enough it would happen faster, which is probably true. And with that Louis gets going. Harry is already pretty open from the fingers earlier so he doesn’t need any more stretching. Louis seems to be thinking the same thing cause in no time he feels the head of Louis' cock at his entrance. And it feels so good. Harry has been waiting for this for what feels like an eternity and now he's finally getting it. Louis starts pushing in, normally he goes slow and takes his time, but not now. He is balls deep in Harry in one swift motion and starts fucking in hard deep thrusts. And Harry loves every single second of it. Louis is using him, for his own pleasure, Harry isn't important to Louis. Harry is just a hole for Louis. Loves it so much. 

“Do you like this?” Louis asks, even though he knows Harry loves this “Love the way I'm fucking you like the slut you are, hmm?” Harry wants to scream cause yes, yes he does love this. Love the dirty talk, love the name-calling, the hair-pulling, he loves it so much. But he doesn’t know how he or anyone else could possibly form a sentence when he's getting his brains fucked out by the fittest man on earth. It just doesn’t make any sense and the only form of answer he can give Louis is little `ah, ah, ah`s and he knows that isn't good enough. 

“Can't even speak” Louis slurs “That's truly pathetic even for you. Thought a good whore like you would be better than this" And he needs to come. Harry hates the way this turns him on. Because it turns him on so much. The way Louis is just manhandling him and calling him his whore feels amazing. 

“come” Harry whimpers “I'm going to come” Harry continues, he sounds frantic and to be completely honest he kind of is. 

“No” no. No, no, no. No, he isn't allowed to come. No. “No, I need it, please, please” Harry keeps going because his dick is about to explode if he doesn’t come soon. He would like to keep his dick. 

“You're not allowed to come” Louis' voice is stern. It’s a final decision “I own that cock so I decide when it gets to come” Harry can't argue with that. He wants to be good, Louis good boy. He is Louis' good boy. 

“Say it” Louis adds. Harry can't, can't say it. He really really wants to, but his brain isn't functioning right now. The only things in his brain are focused on not coming and LouisLouisLouis. When Harry keeps quiet no sound other than his small moans and whimpers and Louis's balls hitting Harry's ass, Louis grows impatient. He earns himself a slap to the ass. A really hard one. He cries out when Louis's hand lands on his bum, no doubt leaving a red hand mark. 

“It's yours, it's yours” Harry chants “You own my cock, you decide you, you own it is yours” Harry babbles and that seems to do it for Louis, he can feel the moment he comes. Louis's hips stuttering and slowing down and his pulsing cock coming inside him. It takes everything in Harry's body not to come at the feeling It's so good and intimate. He's crying. 

It's silent for a bit, Louis's harsh breathing and Harry's small whimpers and cries. “Being such a good boy” Louis says breaking the silence and then he starts pulling out, leaving Harry bare, hard, and his gaping hole clenching around nothing. Harry can feel Louis come starting to drip out of him and down his thigh. It's still warm and Harry really wants to taste it but knows better than to ask. 

Louis's fingers are back. Toying with the come and pushing it back inside him, prodding at his entrance. A shudder runs down Harry's back as he feels the fingers and Louis come back inside him. He is still rock hard and Louis playing with him like this doesn’t help. He hasn’t forgotten what Louis promised in his sex hazed brain and he hopes Louis hasn’t either. 

“Gonna ride my face now baby,” Louis says, and Harry is so hard. He loves being eaten out and riding Louis's face. Louis hasn’t shaved in a couple of days, so he has a slight stubble, and he knows he's going to feel it tomorrow, hell he's going to feel it for a week, but it feels so good right now. And right now, is all that matters. 

“Yes, yes I can do that yes” And with that Louis lays down on his back and Harry positions himself right so his ass is right above Louis's face. He tries as good as he can to not let any of them come inside him drip out, clenching as hard as possible, still, some drops hit Louis' neck and face. 

“Remember, if you come, I'm punishing you” Louis warns. Harry nods, Louis doesn't see it, he doesn’t need to. Harry then starts moving his bum on Louis's face and he doesn’t know what kind of god he prayed to or what he did in another life to get to experience this, sitting on Louis Tomlinson's face with come dripping out of him and with said man's tongue licking him clean. He truly is blessed. Louis is amazing with his tongue, truly skilled, he starts rough. This is a rough night. Licking and nibbling and the hole and skin around it and licking all the come out of him. 

After barely any time Harry is a moaning mess. Riding Louis face messily and babbling nonsense, incoherent words and Louis name on repeat. It's too much. Louis tongue sucking and dipping inside his hole, Louis teeth biting lightly at the skin, it's all way too much. Then Louis taps Harry's thigh three times telling him to get off. Harry removes himself from Louis' face and looks down at him with questionable eyes. 

“Lay down.” Harry complies embarrassingly fast. Laying down on his back wide-eyed and hard. When Louis gets up and out of bed Harry is about to protest before he sees what Louis is doing and lets out a strangled moan. He's picking out a scarf, to tie him up. The thought alone makes Harry harder like that's even possible. Louis picks out a navy-blue scarf they got in Paris a few years back, it was originally meant to keep Harry's hair out of his face, but this works too. 

Louis comes back to the bed effectively taking Harry's hands and holding them above his head, tying them to the headboard. The headboard is from Harry's old apartment from years back, its old and squeaky but it was great to tie things in it. So, they kept it around while they looked for something a bit nicer, they never found anything better, so they decided just to stay with it and not worry about it. 

Louis is hard again. How can he not be with his beautiful boy right in front of him, cock hard and leaking, cheeks red and tear-stained, lips bitten and raw and mouth open whining and moaning, Louis is on top of the world. The first time Louis made Harry cry during sex he was so scared, he stopped immediately horror written on his face, he was so sure he`d hurt Harry or pressured him. That was until Harry explained that he didn’t and that he really enjoyed it, after that, they had a long talk about sex and their sex life and figured out that they wanted to try new stuff and explore a bit. Not that their sex life had been completely vanilla before, but it was just a bit slower, now they have a great mix of slow, rough, fast, loving, intimate, it's amazing. And Louis is so grateful that he got to meet Harry and find someone he trusts enough to actually talk about sex and kinks something he wasn't really comfortable doing before. 

After securing the knot and checking that the scarf isn't too tight around harry wrist he starts. He kisses down his chest swirling his tongue around Harry's sensitive nipples, drawing a load pained moan out of the boy. He kept kissing and sucking down Harry's chest and stomach until he got to his thighs and cock. He starts kissing down his right thigh leaving blue and purple bruises knowing Harry likes the way the marks rub against his jeans when he walks. 

He's very obviously avoiding Harry's cock knowing if he started to suck him off, he would come, so instead, he kisses and sucks on his thigh and moves down to get to his hole. He presses a light kiss over the gaping hole, it's red and empty and Louis's mouth is practically watering at the sight. 

Louis pats down the bed in search of the lube, not remembering where he left it. It takes a couple of seconds but when he finally gets it, he wastes no time. He pours a generous amount of lube on four fingers and presses in two fingers to start. Harry is pretty good stretched by now, after getting fingered, fucked, and eaten out so two fingers are almost nothing and he knows it isn't enough to satisfy Harry. 

Harry is a writhing moaning mess. He is so desperately in need to come and Louis starting with two fingers is just cruel and mean. 

“Louis please, please come on” Harry moans “Please Lou I can take more please, need more, _plea-”_ His pleading is cut off with a loud moan, cause Louis choses that moment to press in all four fingers and Hary wasn't prepared for that, but he really wanted it. Louis starts fucking his fingers in and out of Harry at a reckless pace and keeps hitting his prostate right on. Harry is screaming loud enough for the whole street to know that Louis is fucking him, and Louis is fucking him good. He has no idea how he's supposed to not come. 

Then Louis starts pressing his thumb in and Harry sees stars. He thinks he blacks out for a second but still feels how Louis whole hand is moving inside him. 

“Please Louis I need it” Harry pleads, he isn't sure what he'll do if Louis denies him to come again. He isn't sure he'll be able to hold on. 

“Do one last thing for me hazza” Louis says and after this is over and Harry has had the orgasm of his life he is going to have a long talk to Louis about how he is really demanding and bossy. 

“What, what do you want me to do?” And Harry would do right about anything just to come “Play with yourself” Louis says “Play with your nipples” Louis knows harry has sensitive nipples. Louis also knows about his massive pain kink and how he loves getting his nipples played with. There's just one problem, his hand are tied to the headboard. 

“ _Can`t._ My hands” He can't even form a full sentence. 

“Can't even do that, can you. Guess I'll just have to do it myself.” With that Louis takes his other hand and starts pinching Harry's nipples hard and rough. It really hurts, so much, he's spent nipples not being able to take much more, but fuck it's good.

“Come” Harry whimpers. It's seriously starting to hurt now, he needs it so bad. Being stretched around Louis' whole hand, Louis toying with his nipples, Louis filthy words, it's all way too much. 

“Come for me your dirty worthless slut” And that does it for him. _Dirty. Worthless. Slut._ He comes so hard he sees stars and black. He can't feel anything other than his cock coming and coming and coming. It's so much come. And it feels so good. His dick hurts feels like it's getting pricked with a thousand needles, but he finally got to come. When his dick finally is finished, or at least he thinks, he feels his whole-body sag and goes slack. Louis's hand is still inside him and the oversensitivity is too much. He opens his eyes to see Louis stare at him, a glint of amazement and shock in his eyes like he quite didn’t expect Harry to react like that. 

“Lou” Harry whimpers 

“Oh yeah shit hold on,” Louis says, and starts slowly taking his hand out. When his hand is out Harry just feels empty and a little cold, his mind pleasantly fuzzy. Louis dries off his hand on the messy sheets and Louis down spooning harry from behind, whispering sweet words into his skin. 

“Such a good boy, my good boy. I love you” Louis whispers into his ear and his mind feels floaty and fizzy but he manages to turn around in Louis hold nuzzling his face in Louis's chest. “I love you too” 


End file.
